


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 05.Blow job

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [5]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Backstory, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Hitchhiker!Adam, Homophobia, M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1996年的秋天，Blake因為和朋友打得一個爛賭必須從Oklahoma一路開到L.A，這真是有夠糟糕的一件事，直到他在新墨西哥洲遇上一個黑髮的搭便車少年。</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 05.Blow job

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有興趣看背景圖的可以移到我的Blog  
> http://hishiyake.pixnet.net/blog/post/442288784

Blake對著擺在他面前的攝影機做了個鬼臉以後，把鏡頭轉回前方的馬路上。

有夠愚蠢、有夠白癡。他一直不停在內心中這麼唸著，然後他再次告戒自己，以後再也不要跟他那群損友一塊喝酒了。

高中畢業以後，Blake從Oklahoma搬到了Nashville，為了發展他的音樂事業。離家兩年的時間，這次他趁著國慶假期回到了老家。

所有人都知道，過節的氣氛總是會讓人做出傻事，Blake就是其中之一。他莫名奇妙的和自己的高中朋友打了賭，然後現在他必須面對賭輸的結果－－一個人，開著他的卡車，從Oklahoma到西岸的大城L.A。

Blake可以自我安慰這並不是一段太長的路，畢竟他又不是從東岸一路開到西岸，Oklahoma到L.A的距離，地圖上看來只有短短的1380公里罷了，如果他日夜不停歇的開，只要一天的時間就能到了。

狗屁！有那個正常人可以不吃不喝不睡連開20個小時的車子？他不是貨車司機，他是個音樂人耶！

所以Blake最後決定轉換心情，他帶了把吉他在身旁，至少路上還有音樂陪伴他。然後他還計畫了幾個城鎮，打算去那些地方逗留看看。

原本他應該7月底就動身的，可是哪個瘋子會選在熱死人的盛夏上路？他可不希望卡車的冷氣因為出了什麼問題而害他在公路上被烤成人乾。聰明如Blake，他選擇10月底的深秋出發，有點冷，但又不是那種凍到結冰的天氣。

「聽好了，你們這些asshole，我會開心的享受這段旅程的！」他對著攝影機大喊，這些傢伙為了確保他沒有作弊，甚至還交給Blake一台錄影機要求他隨身攜帶。

今天是他上路的第四天，傍晚，Blake正準備從新墨西哥洲的Albuquerque繼續往前行，如果順利的話，他預計今天晚上抵達Phoenix。

車子剛發動，他就注意到便利商店旁有個男孩一直在盯著他看。

怎麼了嗎？是他有什麼東西忘記了？Blake看看左右，很確定他的錢包在身上，行李袋在後面，他沒有遺漏任何東西，輪胎沒有洩氣也沒有漏油，那麼這個男孩一直盯著他做什麼？

抬起頭，Blake再度和男孩視線交錯。

幾秒鐘以後，他以為男孩會退縮，沒有，黑髮男孩反而大步朝著他的方向邁進，他走到Blake車門旁。「先生，請問你是要去西岸還是東岸？」

「啊？」沒有預料到男孩的問題，Blake停頓了一會才回答他。「西岸。」

「那你會經過加州嗎？」

「我剛好要去L.A。」聽到他的話，男孩發出開心短促的尖叫。「真的嗎？那你願意載我一程嗎？」

Blake終於理解男孩的目的是什麼，一個攔路搭便車的旅行者嗎？他打量了一下男孩，男孩身上只帶著一個輕便的背包，要說是外出旅行，似乎又太簡單了一些。

「先生，拜託你！」他雙手合十，低頭誠懇的請求Blake。「我只要到L.A就好，一進市區你就能把我扔下沒關係。我保證在車上不吵不鬧，你完全不會記得我的存在。」男孩的眼裡似乎寫滿困惑和無助，彷彿他是一隻等待救援的流浪犬，Blake狠不下心拒絕他。

老實說，Blake對於搭便車的陌生人早就習慣了，在他長大的鄉下地方，常常會有鄰居需要共乘，而他的家人也總是樂於伸出援手。

Blake聳聳肩，好吧，有何不可呢。

 

他讓男孩把背包放在後方的車斗上，坐進卡車以後，男孩很自動的繫上安全帶，看來他的家教還不錯。

「我可能要花三到四天才會到L.A，今天晚上預計先去Phoenix住一晚，你可以嗎？」他不打算因為意外的插曲改變行程，畢竟Blake早就計畫好了，沒有實踐實在太可惜。

他思考了一下，不過很快的就點點頭。「沒問題的，先生，我不趕時間。」乖巧的把自己縮到角落，正如男孩說過的，他不吵不鬧也不會讓Blake意識到他的存在。

他們安靜的行駛在公路上好一會，就在Blake以為男孩是不是睡著的時候，對方突然開口了。「先生，你是音樂家嗎？」

「什麼？」偏過頭，他看見男孩的視線正落在他的吉他上面。「喔，這個呀。」他算是音樂家嗎？「我希望能成為個鄉村歌手，不過要能夠正式發片並不容易，我還在努力中。」

「我也是，我和朋友們組了一個樂團，有時候會在酒吧或者街頭表演，期望有一天能夠跟唱片公司簽約。」提到音樂，男孩的棕色眼睛散發出耀眼的光芒。

「你怎麼會一個人到Albuquerque來？」他忍不住心底的好奇，究竟是什麼原因讓男孩選擇搭訕他，並要自己載他一程。

「呃.....」他尷尬的擦擦鼻子。「我是來參加Kiss的演唱會的。」

「喔，我知道。」雖然Blake不是重金屬搖滾的愛好者，但對於這個有名的搖滾團體也略知一二。「我喜歡他們的Lick it up。」

「我也喜歡，不過真可惜他們這次演唱會沒唱。」開心的笑著，男孩似乎回憶起演唱會的細節。「我趁我媽去紐約出差的時候偷溜出門，本來想說看完演唱會就回去，結果我的錢包卻被偷了，車票現金都在裡面，根本回不了家。」他停頓幾秒，用著誠懇的表情看著Blake。「幸好我遇見了你，先生，你真是我的救星。」

「客氣話就免了。」Blake揮揮手。「那你不用打電話給你的家人報平安嗎？」

「沒關係，我媽要下禮拜才會回家，而且我已經跟我弟和我同學講過了，如果發生什麼事讓我沒辦法及時趕回家，他們會負責幫我掩飾的。」看來男孩是個聰明人，早就把意外狀況放進計畫中了，可是Blake不這麼認為，畢竟萬一男孩是個未成年的逃家小孩，會害他惹上麻煩的。

他看看男孩。「你幾歲了？」如果男孩真的是未成年，Blake打算把他載到警察局交給警察處理。

「我已經17了。」17，一個不上不下的灰色地帶，所以他也才小自己三歲嗎？不過男孩看起來真年輕，Blake本來以為他大概只有15歲而已。

或許是他眼神中的懷疑讓男孩產生了警覺，「是真的，先生，我可以拿我的駕照給你看。」他作勢要掏褲子後面的口袋，不過手一伸才想起他的皮夾已經不見了。低下頭，他喪氣的倒回座椅上。「拜託，先生，我只是想回家而已....」他語氣中的悲哀與無奈，打動了Blake的同情心。

算了，打從讓男孩上車的那一刻他就淌進這場渾水了，Blake這回就好人做到底吧。「我會把你送到L.A的。」話一出口，男孩的表情馬上充滿希望。「還有，別一直叫我先生了，我沒那麼老。」

「那我該怎麼叫你呢？」

他猶豫了一下，畢竟他們只是萍水相逢的陌生人，Blake有必要告訴他自己的真名嗎？「我叫Blake。」最終，正義還是戰勝了邪惡。「你呢？」

「Adam，我叫Adam。」一個普遍到很虛假的名字，不過無所謂，他對別人誠實，不代表別人也要對他誠實，在Nashville的這段時間，Blake逐漸看透了人性不如他原本所想的單純。「謝謝你，Blake。」

「嗯？」

男孩，不，是Adam。Adam棕色的眼珠凝視著他，表情相當的專注和認真。「我是真的很感激你，如果沒有你，我真的不知道現在該怎麼辦。」

他真是個坦率的小孩，現在沒有多少人能做到跟Adam一樣了，這反而讓Blake有些不好意思。「別謝我那麼早，等我們到了L.A再說吧。」

 

等車子停在Phoenix，Blake才意識到短短的幾小時間發生了多麼驚奇的巨變。

在路上他們兩個停不下對話，就彷彿他們並不是剛認識不到10分鐘的陌生人，更像是10年不見的老友。Blake從沒想過，他居然跟個孩子－－雖然嚴格來說Adam也算半個成人了－－如此地有話聊。

Adam告訴他自己是個在L.A土生土長的都市小孩，而他則是從小在中南部的鄉村長大，明明兩人的背景相差如此大，但他們卻都抱有同樣的音樂夢想。

『如果有一天，我們能有Beatles的一半成功就好了。他們是我的偶像，創作出了前衛新潮的樂團搖滾，那也是我想要做的音樂。』Adam的話在普通人耳裡聽起來很傻氣，不過Blake卻能理解Adam，他並不是想像一般人，隨便組個樂團、發幾張唱片、唱幾首群眾喜歡的歌，然後從此銷聲匿跡。

Adam想要的，是能夠改變樂壇，做出改變這個世界的新音樂，而那也是Blake希望自己能夠做到的。

『祝你好運了。』Blake不是故意要打擊Adam的信心，而是因為他在Nashville看過很多像他、或者像Adam一樣抱有夢想的年輕人，但是大多都是無疾而終，他是真心期盼自己和Adam能有幸運女神的眷顧。

Adam似乎沒有料到他會這麼說，他愣了一下。『嗯。』點點頭，他迅速地轉移了話題。『別說我了，所以你們農場真的有養馬嗎？』

Blake笑了笑，順著Adam的話講起小時候在老家的生活。

開到Phoenix已經是傍晚了，Blake找了間汽車旅館作為今晚的住宿場所，他預定了一間有兩張單人床的房間。畢竟現在的他並不覺得Adam會是個懷裡裝滿壞水的小賊，所以住在一起應該也沒什麼關係。 

「你不用麻煩，我可以到附近的便利商店待一晚，等明天一早再來這邊跟你會合。」就在Blake站在櫃臺準備付錢的時候，Adam拉住了他的手。

別傻了，Blake在心裡想，不管是現在的天氣還是其他原因，他怎麼樣也不會把一個瘦弱的小男生丟在外頭過夜的。「反正住一個人和住兩個人差不了多少錢的。」他淡淡的回應，不顧Adam的反對付清房錢。

Adam擦擦鼻子，那好像是他的習慣。Blake不想讓他太愧疚，於是伸手攬住了Adam肩膀。「你知道嗎？等你以後成為國際巨星的時候再還我吧。」

抬起頭看他，Adam眼中似乎寫著"你是認真的嗎？"

「嘿，到時候我可是會不客氣的跟你收利息的。」捏捏Adam的肩膀，他等著Adam在他手掌下放鬆。

「傻瓜。」Adam用手肘撞了Blake的胸口，Blake雖然痛，但是看到Adam再次揚起嘴角，他突然覺得這點痛很值得。

 

洗好澡的Blake步出浴室，看見Adam躺在靠窗的那張床上，不停地按壓著遙控器，麻木的瞪著電視在眼前一台台的跳轉。「很無聊嗎？電視都要被你弄壞了。」Adam的舉動讓他感到好笑。

「Sorry。」孩子氣地吐吐舌頭，他把遙控扔到一邊。等到Blake在他面前坐下來以後，Adam用著渴望的眼神看他。「嗯.....可以借我吉他嗎？」

Blake曉得有些人對於自己專屬的吉他會有潔癖，但他並不是那類型的人。「當然，你自便吧。」

Adam小心翼翼的打開袋子，將吉他當作寶貝似的捧回床上。他用指尖撩撥了幾次吉他弦，動作非常的熟練。「你想聽什麼？」

他的問題幾乎讓Blake想笑，畢竟他們倆來自相差甚遠的世界，如果今天Blake指定一首70年代鄉村經典，Adam恐怕連歌名都沒聽過。

他不想讓Adam太尷尬，Blake思考了一下。「你不是Beatles的迷嗎？那就來首Yesterday吧。」

他點點頭，熟悉地旋律從吉他裡發出，伴著音樂，Adam跟著自彈自唱起來。

Adam的歌聲，比起平時講話的聲音還要高亢，Blake在Nashville待了一陣子，也見過不少的歌手和藝人，可是沒有一個人，聲音能像Adam的一樣純粹、同時深深打動他的心靈。

等到歌曲結束，Adam有些害羞的望著他。「怎麼樣？」

Blake微微笑，他忍不住伸手揉揉Adam的黑色短髮。「你沒問題的。」這次，Blake相信或許不需要靠運氣，但在未來的某一天，樂壇絕對會有屬於Adam的位置的。

 

原本無聊的公路之行，因為有了Adam的加入變得有趣。

不用兩天的時間，他們就從素昧平生的陌生人，成為無話不談的朋友。

Adam喜歡抱著吉他坐在他身旁，偶爾彈一些經典名曲，有時候則是Blake沒有聽過的曲子。

『這是你自己創作的？』

『嗯。』Adam想成為一名詞曲創作家，他這麼告訴Blake。

『看來你不光只是有張漂亮臉蛋嘛，底下的東西也挺有料的。』刻意把Adam梳好的中分髮線弄亂，這已經成為Blake的習慣了，而且幸好，Adam並不會討厭自己碰他。

『你少調侃我了。』拉下Blake的手，但是Adam沒有生氣，反而露出羞澀的笑顏，那模樣令Blake莫名的心一緊。

他強迫自己把目光轉回到路中間，而不是盯著Adam的臉，細數Adam臉上到底有多少可愛的小雀斑。

 

「Dammit！」粗暴的甩上車門，Blake下車以後直接走進便利商店，拿了一瓶冰涼的啤酒放在腦袋旁冷靜一下以後，他才意識到有哪裡不對勁。

該死，他忘了，他居然把Adam一個人單獨留在車子上。

放下酒瓶，他正想要往回走，就見到雙手抱胸，畏縮站在超商外的Adam。「Adam，抱歉，我.....」

他沒有料到的，是Adam居然走上前，主動抱住了他。

「沒關係的，Blake，你冷靜點。」Adam個子其實不矮，但對他來講，Adam的腦袋不過剛好靠到他胸口而已。可是神奇的，當Adam這樣環住他的時候，Blake覺得自己這一天的不愉快都消失了。

一早他們就遇上了道路施工的塞車，從上午被困在車陣中直到下午，如果不是因為Adam有帶著零食，他們恐怕真的會餓死在路上。

只是更糟的還在後面，Blake下錯了交流道，等他意識到的時候，已經迷路在田野間，除了綿延不絕的道路沒有任何人影，連續再開了五小時候，他才終於找到這間在加油站旁的便利商店。

這些鳥事攪亂了Blake的好心情，雖然Adam依舊安份的坐在位置上，可是Blake總覺得很煩躁，他總覺得自己對不起Adam，都是因為他害得Adam必須和他一同困在車子上。

身體的疲憊加上心靈的壓力，在他終於找到能休息的便利商店時爆發了，這也就是為什麼他會怒氣沖沖的甩門下車，還把Adam一個人留在原處。

Adam應該要朝他生氣才對，而不是像現在這樣，溫柔的環住他的腰，緊緊地抱住他。

Blake感覺Adam的髮絲搔在他脖子上，忍不住，他伸出手摟住了Adam的肩膀。

他不曉得自己為什麼會有這種心情，彷彿他的世界安靜下來，只剩下微風還有Adam的存在。

突然，咕嚕嚕的胃腸攪動聲破壞了祥和的氣氛，Adam仰起頭，不好意思的紅了耳朵。「Sorry....」

「別道歉，你餓了吧？我們來看看超商裡還沒有剩下一些便當能吃。」搭住Adam的肩膀他們一同朝超商內走去，瞬間，Blake突然很慶幸自己不是孤單一個人。

 

在問過超商店員最近的旅館也要開車兩小時才能到以後，他們今晚決定睡在車上，雖然Blake不願意，但他出發前確實也做好露宿街頭的準備了。

把睡袋攤開在車斗後面，幸好今天的室外溫度沒有太冷，要不然他們肯定會被凍成兩尊雪人的。

才剛躺下，身旁的Adam就打了個噴嚏，Blake已經把自己的外套和圍巾都披在Adam身上了，但是他的鼻頭依然冷得發紅。

「Adam，過來一點。」沒有多想，他手臂一撈把Adam拉進懷裡。或許真的太冷，Adam沒有掙扎，安安份份的枕靠在他胸口。

「好漂亮的星星。」Adam這麼一說，Blake才抬起頭，映入眼中的是遼闊無垠的黑色夜空，上頭點綴著許多一閃一滅的銀色光芒。「我在L.A跟本沒看過這麼美麗的星空。」

Blake也是，他有多久沒抬頭看星星了？在Oklahoma，他把星星的存在當作習以為常，而在Nashville，每天為了生活壓得他喘不過氣，Blake幾乎都忘記，原來仰頭眺望天際是一件如此簡單的事情。

他每天汲汲營營，為了夢想而努力，卻忘記在不知不覺間，自己也失去了什麼。

如果不是遇見Adam，他不確定自己是不是會記得要珍惜眼前的這一切。

「Blake.....」半撐起身體，Adam的眼眸因為睡意變得模糊，他的呼吸吐在Blake臉邊，那令Blake意識到他們間的距離近得嚇人。「謝謝你，如果不是你，我恐怕永遠也不會看見這麼美麗的天空。」

Adam的五官在他面前放大，Blake忽然感到一陣口乾舌燥，他忘了該怎麼反應，只能僵硬地等著Adam在他臉上印下一吻。

雖然Blake不確定這該不該叫做親吻？Adam只是把嘴唇貼在他臉上幾秒鐘以後就馬上離開了。

Blake傻住了，這是什麼意思？他來自的鄉下地方，或許男人們會互相搭肩稱兄道弟，可是沒有一個男人會去親吻另一個男人。

Adam沒有發現他腦中混亂的思緒，他只是把頭靠回Blake的肩膀上，沒有多久，就進入了深深的睡眠中。

Blake可就沒有那麼幸福了，他兩眼直瞪著黑漆漆的夜空，就算是現在，Blake還是覺得自己被Adam吻過的臉頰有些熱得發燙。

他不停告訴自己，Adam是男的，他也是，而且他們才認識不到一週，Blake不該對Adam有任何奇怪的感覺。Blake在內心不停反覆這些話。

事實證明Blake的努力是沒用的，那一晚，他盯著Adam的睡臉，一夜無法成眠。

 

隔天Blake取消了原訂的行程，直接開往L.A。他告訴Adam因為之前路上的事故，讓他們耽誤了一天，他不希望到時候Adam偷溜出門的事情被他母親發現，所以Blake決定直接把Adam送回家。

聽到的瞬間，Adam露出了不開心的表情，Blake不曉得Adam在氣什麼，但或許他知道。

其實這只是藉口，Blake的內心快被恐慌的情緒給佔據，儘管他想要再跟Adam相處久一點，可是理智的警鈴一直不斷在他腦內轟隆作響。最後，Blake選擇聽從理性，畢竟Adam只是他生命中一個過客，對吧。

今天的車程比過去都還要寧靜，今天的Adam不主動跟他聊天，也不再彈吉他，他只是沈默的盯著眼前平緩的馬路。

這樣就好了，Blake想，等他把Adam平安送到L.A之後，他們會成為從此永不交集的平行線。

 

「你家在這裡嗎？」Blake照著Adam告訴他的方向，在街道上左彎又拐，都市的交通真不是一般人能開的，光是等個紅綠燈他就被後面的暴躁都市人按了好幾次喇叭。

「再往前一點。」Blake向來自傲的方向感在此處完全派不上用場，從下了公路以後他是怎麼到這裡的？Blake現在跟本想不起來。「前面那棟紅色房子轉彎。」

「好。」

「你知道嗎？」Adam忽然開口。「我發現我還沒有感謝你把我送到L.A。」

「嗯？有呀，你說過很多次謝謝了。」困惑的轉過腦袋，Blake發現他的吉他被Adam拿到一旁，然後Adam的身體突然靠了過來。

「不，我是說實質上的感謝。」他揚起一個意味深長的微笑，在Blake能反應之前，他的手已經伸到了Blake的褲襠間。

「Adam？你在幹嘛？」他應該要緊張，畢竟他全身最脆弱的地方被人握在手裡。Blake想要閃躲，可是他的雙手彷彿被黏在方向盤上無法動彈。

「你知道電影都是怎麼演的嗎？好心的駕駛載了無助的旅人以後？」輕鬆地打開了Blake的牛仔褲拉鍊，纖細的手指探進Blake的內褲中，掏出埋在裡面的柔軟男根。

他沒有給Blake時間回答，可能他也不希望Blake回答。Adam直接用行動表示，他頭一低，張口含住Blake的陰莖。

「Fuck！」他差點錯把煞車踩到油門，輪胎大幅的在地面上滑動，幸好Blake及時拉回來了。

「嘿，我可不希望我們出什麼意外。」Adam講話的時候，熱氣就吹在他的股間。「專心開車，Blake。」濕熱的舌頭沿著他的根部往上舔過，下一秒，Blake再度被溫暖的口腔包住。

Holy shit！這才不是什麼電影的情節，這明明是在A片中才會發生的事呀！Blake很想吐槽，可是他發現自己喉嚨乾澀，發不出任何聲音。

溜滑的舌頭在他柱體上來回摩擦，Adam的一隻手放在他大腿上，輕輕按摩著他堅硬的腿部肌肉。

Blake試著要抵抗，他應該要推開Adam，把Adam直接趕下車才對，可是他什麼都沒有做，他只是呆滯的踩著油門，繞著這一片像是倉庫的廣大空地。

Adam的口技很青澀，有幾次他聽見Adam因為噎到而發出作噁的聲音，Blake幾乎想要制止Adam，可是在最後一刻，他打消了這個念頭。

還有一次Adam不小心用牙齒刮到了他，引發Blake一陣抽氣，Adam馬上拉出Blake的陰莖，安慰般的用指腹輕輕蹭著剛剛傷到他的地方。

儘管Adam的技術上不純熟，但他很有耐心，他不停的用舌尖舔舐著Blake的陰莖尖端，那是男人最敏感的部分。

就算Blake心裡不停的抗議，他的小老弟依舊在Adam的揉弄下硬了起來，嘿，他畢竟是個身心健全的男人嘛。

Adam並不打算這麼放過Blake，他持續吸吮著Blake的龜頭同時用手掌包住根部，在雙重的刺激下，Blake受不了了。

「該死！」低吼著，他踩下煞車，索性把車子停在路邊。

Blake不想看，可是他控制不了深層的渴望，垂下頭，他見到男孩的黑髮散落在他股間，而Adam那張紅潤的小嘴，賣力含住他粗壯的柱體，淫蕩的模樣令Blake更加興奮。

他沒辦法，伸出手，Blake撫上Adam的後頸，拇指壓在他膨脹的臉頰邊，緩慢地反覆摩擦。

Blake的動作似乎鼓勵了Adam，舌頭沿著Blake的龜頭和柱體交界處繞了一圈，他把Blake的陰莖吸得嘖嘖作響，靜謐的車廂中，只聽得到水聲還有Blake粗重的喘氣聲。

當Adam的舌尖抵住他尖端上的小孔時，Blake覺得自己不行了。他推推Adam的腦袋，「放開，我要....」他的話只說了一半，Adam就理解他的意思，把Blake的陰莖從口裡抽出，這回，他改用嘴唇溫柔地擦拭Blake的龜頭。

「Fuck！Adam！」他的雙手不自覺收緊，臀部也主動的往上頂，沒多久，幾道白濁的液體射了出來，一部份沾到他的褲子還有Adam臉上。

那本來該是令人厭惡的東西，不過Adam卻冷靜的直起身，拿了幾張面紙把自己擦乾淨。

他的舉動熟練的讓Blake不禁懷疑Adam是不是早有過類似的經驗了？下一秒，他在心中搖搖頭，一股沒來由的直覺告訴他，他絕對是Adam的第一個對象。

「你呢？」目光掃過Adam隆起的下身，他也從替自己口交中得到快感嗎？

調整了一下褲子，Adam沒有回應他，反而打開車門，拿起自己的背包之後，他走到Blake那側。「沿著這條路一直走就會接到高速公路了，你如果要回Oklahoma，走這邊最快。」順著Adam手指的方向望去，所以這是Adam計畫好的嗎？

把他帶到這個沒人的地方，就只是要為了對他－－Blake不願意再往下思考，因為他擔心他會再次起反應。

灑脫的朝他揮揮手。「謝了，Blake，謝謝你帶我回來。」接著，Adam轉過身，邁開步伐朝他們原本過來的道路走去。

就像是幾天前，Adam在Albuquerque的便利商店前走近他一樣，這次Adam踩著一樣堅定的腳步，離他遠去。

這樣也好，這樣他的生活又能回歸平靜，Blake的人生不該被這段小插曲給打亂。

注視著Adam的背影，Blake忽然管不住心底的衝動。「Adam！」他大喊。「告訴我你姓什麼。」

回頭，Adam盯著他好半天，最後，他揚起了燦爛的笑容。「你有一天會在報紙上看見我的。」

Adam走遠了，可是Blake無法移動，他一直等到Adam完全消失在視線中，等了好久之後，Blake才重新發動車子。

 

他沒有忘記刪掉錄影機裡的東西，Blake跟朋友們解釋是機器故障了，幸好他的朋友們也接受了這理由。

他不止刪掉了和Adam相關的紀錄，他也埋藏了那段回憶，他和Adam之間，只不過是年少輕狂的錯誤，他不是Gay，不該對那天的事情有太多感覺，Blake一直這樣告訴自己。

隔年，Blake很幸運的找到了東家，從此走上他的鄉村歌手之路。

有幾次他想過要搜尋有關住在L.A名叫Adam的音樂人，但在最後一刻，他打了退堂鼓。畢竟誰知道當初Adam告訴他的名字是真是假？而且回憶應該只是回憶。

如果Blake夠勇敢，那麼他會大方承認自己對Adam的感情。可惜他不是，他只能在夜深人靜的夜晚，在最骯髒不堪的夢境中回味Adam的身影。

然後他經歷了一次短暫的婚姻，直到他遇見Miranda，她就是他命中注定的那個人了，Blake想。

 

他接到了NBC電視台的邀約，The voice，一個據說是聚集他們音樂人當導師，指導有潛力新人的選秀節目。

抱持著輕鬆的心情，Blake決定先到位在L.A的電視台開個會，然後再決定要不要接下這份工作。

到了會議室，他見到幾個工作人員還有節目製作，他沒看到其他的明星歌手，嗯，不意外，據說他是裡面唯一的鄉村歌手嘛。

他們坐下來討論節目可能的發展，聽了一會之後Blake覺得這個提案滿有趣的，如果可以的話，他滿希望能成為其中的一份子。

抬起頭，他撇見一雙佈滿刺青的手臂，然後順著白色T袖往上，他見到一張有些熟悉的臉。

他好像認識他，Blake對他有印象。「那是Maroon 5的主唱。」身旁的某個人開了口。對了，Maroon 5，一個來自L.A的搖滾樂團，Blake曾在節目上瞄過幾次他們的表演。

然後他們的主唱叫做什麼？Blake記得，叫做Adam....Adam什麼來著的？

年輕小伙子進了會議室，和相關高層打過招呼以後被領到Blake面前。「Blake，這位是Maroon 5的主唱，Adam－－」

Adam Levine。Blake聽不到周遭的人說了什麼，他緊盯著男孩，不，是男人的臉龐，記憶如同潮水般湧上，彷彿藏在Blake肚裡的潘朵拉盒子在這一刻被掀開了。

他是Adam，不是隨便一個Adam，而是屬於Blake的那個Adam。

男人迎上他的視線，沒有逃避也沒有閃躲。但是他微微抬起一邊的眉毛。「抱歉，你叫...Blake是嗎？」

他對Blake的態度陌生平淡，那令Blake鬆了口氣但又同時感到心痛。

「Blake Shelton，我是個鄉村歌手。」簡單的介紹自己，Blake強硬擠出微笑。

「喔，是。」點點頭，Adam友善的回他一個笑容。他們身旁的人在看到兩個人互相認識以後，決定暫時離開給他們一個空間好好聊聊。「很高興認識你。」Adam朝他伸出手，那隻手已經比Blake印象中的還要大了些。

「我也是。」握住他的手，瞬間，他被Adam用力拉了過去。Adam貼在他耳旁，用著只有兩個人能聽到的音量開口。「那，你打算什麼時候讓我還你飯店錢呢？」

Blake的心臟漏跳了一拍，Adam若無其事的放開他，往後退了幾步，回到Maroon 5的經紀人身邊。

Blake重重摔回沙發上，該死、該死、該死！他把頭埋進手掌間，只因為他發現自己居然硬了。

真他媽的該死，對嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是我想說該死，OTP Pron 挑戰應該是短篇PWP才對呀？為什麼我寫了將近1萬字的篇幅？而且我突然發現我愛這個設定.....


End file.
